A Cry for Help
by TheyWillConquer
Summary: The Doctor will go through a new perspective change when a certain fallen angel calls for help through time and space. Destiel. Amy/Rory.  Slash warning
1. Chapter 1

**A Cry for Help**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who's characters or Supernatural's. So yeah... just fanfic. Borrowing the characters to add a real spice of my flavor.

**Author: Mabu  
>Rating:<strong> PG (for now)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Supernatural, Sci-Fi, Mystery, Romance.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>(pre-slash) Destiel. (canon) Amy/Rory.

**Note: **I've always avoided cross-overs for I am not always sure if a fan can do justice to two great fandoms and link them together realistically so, this is a big project for me. So, good luck to me. *takes a deep breath* It's like I'm diving into the unknown. Oh god, I'm scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**An Angel's pleas**

* * *

><p>Claire was watching TV idly when she heard it. It wasn't a sound; not quite a cry, but a moan and it reached for her. The remote she held in her hand dropped with a clatter as she gasped in surprise and dread, listening to the familiar voice in her head and it was <em>only <em>in her head, she knew that for sure.

"_Your family is special_." he had told her when he was attempting to convince her to consent to possessing her body. "_You are special, Claire. You can see and hear the true visage of a holy being such as me and you can save your family. I can help you_."

Claire was just a child, her mother would probably say in her defense and that was why, it was that much easier for Claire to give consent to the angel who had possessed her father's body three, four years ago, but if Claire had a say in it, she would say that she wished for the angel to remain in her and for her to protect her dad and her mom from the evil. She would be helping the angel exorcise those demons, what more could be better than that?

Unfortunately, it hadn't been as easy as Claire had imagined it would be and it was a horrible feeling to be stuck inside your own body and not have control of anything. And everything was dark. Claire had been relieved to have the angel take over her father again for a moment; before she had realized that she would never get to meet him ever again.

Ironic, she thought, that Castiel would call her the same way he had tried to call her father the first time. The TV flickered in front of her, weakly at first before wavering as the picture on the screen spun vertically and closed with a click.

She watched fearfully as she waited with bated breath for that voice again. She wasn't sure she heard the voice correctly before and she looked on to the TV curiously. When it looked like nothing was essentially wrong for the moment (for example: lights blinking in and out overhead or objects shaking in an unusual way), she glanced around for her mother. Her breath hitched abruptly as she realized that her mother had gone out for some grocery shopping a little while ago. She had forgotten about that. Her mouth felt too dry all of a sudden and she gulped as she turned back to the TV as if Castiel was in it.

Ridiculous. If the angel had to be anywhere, he would be up in the sky. And yet, _what was this feeling?_

Suddenly, another wave of the angel's voice came rolling her way. The lights overhead blinked in and out of existence this time and she watched the ceiling with a great deal of trepidation.

A whisper or a spark of wind caressed her cheeks as she concentrated on it, trying to relax under the fear and panic that was thudding in her veins.

"_Dean_." She heard and blinked, concentrating back again at the voice. "_Dean_." The heart-breaking, desperate sounding voice called out again.

Breathless and confused, Claire spoke without thinking: "I'm not Dean." She thought she knew the person being called out, but it was all a blur in her memory. Maybe, he was one of Castiel's human companions; the ones who had tried to save her and her family.

The voice stopped after processing this and before she knew it, she was saying: "Wait." She quickly leaped up on her feet, staring at the black screen of the TV with wide and suspicious eyes. "Where's my daddy?" she asked the only question she cared for.

She waited for an answer or just a little sign that Castiel was still there, but she felt it as the room went quiet and empty; the angel was gone.

She clutched at the cloth over her couch as she backed away back into sitting down and gritted her teeth, refusing to break down as she had done plenty of times before.

-0-

Castiel was stuck, of that he was sure. There was no such thing as the _effort_ and _strong will_ that Dean had kept preaching him about in this realm of immovable limbs and uncontrollable weight. He could _not move_.

Before the Leviathan had fully taken control of Castiel's body did he have to choose between two choices: did he want to live or die? Surprisingly, the answer didn't take much time to think about when Dean stood in front of him, not _runnin_g - as Castiel had specifically told him to once the Leviathans had started to take control of him - and gaping fearfully. Dean, the foolish and reckless man that Castiel had come to know, seemed so befuddled and shocked that he couldn't have moved even when Castiel had told him to. He knew how stubborn Dean could be. But the man knew from enough experience as a Hunter to give up before his desperation opened doors to monsters. Unlike what Castiel had irrevocably done.

These weren't just any monsters though: these were Purgatory's worst and most wanted— hurtling and clawing at the edge of his consciousness. His mind was made up to stick around just a little while longer, so he could fix the mistake he brought to this world. And all he remembered since then was that he had switched his soul with that of his vessel.

Jimmy Novak was still not _dead_ in the most basic manner, but he was a tired, broken soul of a man and just wanted to be free of the torture when Castiel took his place and he went out of the body as if in race against time and now, he was in Heaven, safe where Castiel had promised him to be. In his place though, Castiel was stuck in the body of the human vessel, and was able to fake his imminent death to the Leviathans' that were swirling around his body like nasty parasites.

Castiel pushed himself to the very back of the body's mind and hid there, waiting until the Leviathans' left him. In the lake, with the black, acidic liquid streaming out of the vessel's every orifice, Castiel held back the urge to panic because if he were human now than, he could not breathe underwater for long. When the Leviathans slowly and eventually left, his body had no strength of lifting itself up and he disappeared under the blanket of rivulets of the lake as it jostled and held him weighted under the gravity of his clothes.

The blackness had captured him moments later on and he had fallen under the lake fully, unconscious to anybody else.

He supposed he still had his grace left as he was very much alive, but his grace was slowly falling apart into pieces. Castiel was still underwater and unable to move his body. He was fortunate to keep this broken down grace still inside him and that the Leviathans hadn't notice him because right now, he would be useless against them. He would keep this grace as a gift, he decided, for Dean; to repay for his mistakes and fix the grace as he rested. He had things yet to recuperate.

Castiel tried for days on ends; at least, they felt like days and when he decided that he was truly far from moving out of the water, he called desperately with his grace reaching out as far as it could.

The only person he really wanted to call was Dean and so, in his incoherent and almost unconscious haze, his desire led his grace out to call for help.

He just hoped somebody could hear him before his grace ran out.

-0-

The Tardis was spinning through space, whirring with its usual noise made by a dissatisfied engine. Inside the ship that looked like a blue box were the Doctor and his companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams. Amy and Rory were having one of their just-married arguments and the Doctor was smiling away as he checked the controls by the hub and essentially, took care of the Tardis.

"No, Amy, listen to me—"

"I won't, stupid face. What'll you do about it?" Amy had her arms crossed with that stubborn look on her face and it was Rory's losing battle, but he kept opening his mouth and closing it like a gaping fish as if he had something to say, but he didn't know how to say it.

Doctor smiled at the couple for a minute, but it dropped as suddenly as he heard a very peculiar sound calling out. Right after the unknown call, his Tardis shook to the core as the lights flickered on and off inside it. Amy and Rory looked around curiously, pausing from their unnecessary bicker and grabbed the nearest thing to hold onto to ride out the shaking. This had happened so many times that they knew by now not to be scared. Still, the Tardis was shaking strangely. Not like before when they were landing and recklessly traveling places in a hurry. They watched hunched over by their places as the Doctor ran to the exit of the Tardis and opened the door to the black, hollow and wide space with its millions of stars and supernovas. He leaned against the doorframe and perked his ears up to hear the voice again.

When he finally was able to hear it, he was only lead to more confusion. It was an unfamiliar and slightly choked voice that called out and it was repeating one name, place, or thing over and over again: "_Dean_."

_DeanDeanDeanDean._

It had no pattern, just a word and it sounded a bit earthly to the Doctor, he couldn't tell why.

"Is Dean a common name for you?" Doctor asked, turning back to Amy and Rory as they were watching him cautiously from behind.

"A bit. Yeah." Amy responded with furrowed, questioning brows.

"Sounds a bit Irish." Rory gave his two cents with a shrug that was entirely too casual.

Doctor looked at them for a moment, thinking with that intense look that said I've-just-discovered-something-unusual-and-now-I'm-going-to-try-and-figure-it-out-before-it-kills-us that both were wary and excited to see. It meant another new and big adventure and that always got Amy going. Rory may not admit it— since he was always very protective of Amy after all the misfortunes they had faced— he was looking forward to this as much as her.

"Alright then." Doctor said, moving past Amy and Rory to the hub again. "Seems like we're going to where this voice came from."

"What voice?" Amy questioned.

"Concentrate on the space's noise, Amy, Rory." He instructed. Both wife and husband looked at him in confusion, but respectively went to the doorway, leaning their head to the side and listened.

"I don't hear anythi—" Rory was saying when he stopped himself, eyes widening as he looked at the space with his mouth opening to gape.

Amy's eyebrows were furrowed as she listened to the call of help in the waves carrying over and reaching out for everything and anything. This was a desperate call, but very disorganized and uncontrolled as the energy was exerting everywhere, no particular destination.

"What do you hear?" Doctor asked, going back to the screen of his Tardis and instructing it to chase the wave back to its origin. The Tardis was taking time processing the information so, Doctor looked back up again to check on Amy and Rory and found them staring at the space still with mesmerized and astonished expressions on their faces. The Doctor perked his brows curiously and looked at them. "What's he saying?"

Amy and Rory turned to him and Amy looked a bit strange.

"He's calling for help." Rory supplied instead of letting Amy say anything.

Amy hugged herself, arms bound around her as if cold all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor questioned her, worried now.

Amy shivered. "Nothing." She stared at him and said determinedly: "We need to help them."

"Help who?" Curious. Very curious. Why was Pond reacting this way?

Amelia looked startled and dropped her hands, as if coming out of a spell. "I-I don't know." She said, looking down with chagrin. "But it's like I knew for one moment what it was."

The Doctor and Rory exchanged looks. "Me too." murmured Rory mysteriously. "I thought for a moment that—" he paused, looking for the right words. "Everything made sense."

"Everything?" The Doctor didn't know what to say to that.

"Yeah. Everything about his voice." Amy agreed, nodding. Then, she looked surprised about something. "His name. I remember his name."

"What was it?" The Doctor asked urgently.

Amy looked conflicted as she hastily tried to remember it correctly. "Cas."

"Cas?" Doctor tried to make sure.

She nodded, her eyes a mixture of obscure urgency and disorientation.

The Doctor had the contemplative look in his eyes and he turned his head down as he thought about it. A jumble of thoughts, deductions, and reasoning went around his brain; too fast to be caught in the whirlwind of different and the many speculations jumbling around in his head.

"Doctor?" Amy said, which meant: _what're you thinking?_

The Doctor looked at her and spoke his thoughts, to organize them as much as give a summary of what was going around in his head to his companions: "An energy; pure energy is calling out in the deep space. There is a way to communicate through space— of course there is and I've often come across distress calls from special humans with the ability to call in the middle of space and time travel."

"So, this isn't unusual?" Amy asked, her eyes indicating she hardly believed that and added: "For you?"

Doctor's eyes flickered to her and to the hollow space before shaking his head, looking amazed at the knowledge of this new and unfamiliar voice. "These calls always come through some means: an object that is able to pick up thoughts or has a message stored within them meant for one person. For example, a psychic card or a box with a message. But this…"

"We can hear it." Amy completed as the Doctor paused to think about how impossible this was.

"It's like a speaker." The Doctor tried to explain, moving away from the hub and gesturing with his hands. "These technologies humans have built that are able to send messages by energies of certain kind to a particular point through tiny wires, circuits, joints, and—" a whoosh of air left the Doctor as he enlarged his eyes. He was in that phase where nobody should break his concentration or who knows what would happen. He was processing it along the way. He looked up and continued: "Imagine space; no energy, just tiny particles spreading along it by the fueling energies of the sun, or the stars— these energies are pure heat and valid. They exist and we know them for being responsible for certain things they do; like giving light to the planets or giving heat off."

"What're you trying to say?" Amy looked confused and irritated. Rory had much the same look, minus the irritation.

The Doctor looked at them with impossibly huge eyes, looking awed and mesmerized by the knowledge in his head. "Imagine if the sun had a voice." A silent beat. "And it was in pain. It was calling out— for help, for something to soothe its pain."

"You're saying the sun is calling us?" Amy questioned, raising her brows in disbelief.

"No, no, no." The Doctor shook his head in denial. "Now, that's impossible. The sun doesn't have a voice. It's a big ball of energy." He said with his voice wondrous. "And it's not particularly calling us. It's calling out, with no destination in mind."

"So what?" Amy asked impatiently, folding her arms with her eyebrows raised in expectation.

The Doctor paused and went back to the screen to check and there it was: the origin of The Voice.

_Bootbock, Kansas_.

It read.

_November 2__nd_

_2011_

"Well, one thing is for sure: it's not the sun." The Doctor said, sounding relieved and as if he still had doubts about the thing being a big ball of energy.

-0-

They took off just after they got the origin of The Voice and Amy's question remained unanswered as the Doctor was still working through it. He had one or two theories in his head, she could see, but nothing must be substantial. He probably thought that visiting the place where this thing was would give him some idea. He looked so fascinated like he was getting candy that Amy rolled her eyes and gripped the railing tight as the Tardis started to shake in its usual way.

Once the Tardis stopped shaking, they knew they were at their destination. The Doctor exchanged looks with Amy and Rory before he walked up to the door, his companions following him out of the Tardis.

It was night and the Tardis was parked in the middle of an empty, deserted road. It was silent, except for the sounds of crickets. Amy looked around curiously and noticed a building to her left, looking for all intents and purposes, empty and haunted.

"We're going there?" she looked at the building pointedly as she asked the Doctor.

Doctor looked at the building for a moment too and nodded slowly. Maybe, he felt the same chill as she felt coming from the building. She had a bad feeling about this.

"It must be close to here." The Doctor said, probably noticing that there was nothing else worth noting except for the building.

They silently exchanged glances and walked towards the building, nervous jitters roiling their skins as they entered through the front door. It was dark, but not that dark that they couldn't see where they were going. After a certain time, they found themselves going through a narrow passage and entered a new room.

She heard Rory in the back moving around and glanced at him as he switched the light on. The light flickered on and they could see the room fully now.

"Wow. Creepy." Amy commented as she took in the sight. There were stains of blood everywhere on the walls and the floor. A hole gaped through the tiled wall's cement.

She heard Rory swallow and stared at him as he looked at her.

"Scared, stupid-face?" she asked quietly.

Rory shook his head and continued to stare into her eyes deeply.

They looked away soon after as they heard the Doctor moving away and followed him as he started walking through another narrow passage. The narrow passage, now that they could see clearly had cells (_with bars_) on both sides. That was why the passage was narrow and Amy could imagine now what the stench she had smelled before must be (the smell of burning and decay a mixture in the air). She covered her mouth and nose with her hand as they walked past the cells in a hurry with the Doctor looking around at the cells with that curiosity sparking within his eyes.

"Something's happened here." The Doctor murmured, mystified. Amy was amazed he could talk still in this stench without choking on his own bile and ignored the urge to hiss: "_Of course, something happened, Captain Obvious_."

The Doctor was ambling ahead of them already though and she muffled her groan of annoyance and walked after him quickly, wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible. Some minutes later, they came upon an exit that was partly opened. Knowing it for what it was, Amy urgently rushed to it, pushing it open and breathing outside air finally as she walked out. She soon realized after looking around they were on the other side of the building and saw a lake out of the corner of her eyes, with barbs separating it.

She looked back to where the Doctor stood, staring around just like her, trying to find something significant or worth noting.

"There's nothing here." She said with a shrug.

The Doctor shook his head, brows furrowed in confusion as he walked to where Amy stood. "There must be something." He mused, looking straight at where the lake was and squinting his eyes as he observed it with his complex thoughts bumbling around him.

"I don't hear the voice at all." Rory said, coming to stand by Amy's side.

"Well, maybe the voice got tired." Amy reasoned jokingly.

The Doctor's thoughts started to spark at that and he walked to the barbed wires separating the lake from them. The door with its yellow warning sign stared back at him. He looked down and picked something off the ground. When Amy and Rory came to his side, she saw it was a metal lock. The Doctor touched the barbed wire and opened the door they thought must have been locked. Rory and Amy exchanged surprised glances behind him and followed him as he pushed the door to the side and walked to the edge of where ground met the lake.

"You think it came from here?" she asked dubiously.

The Doctor glanced at her for a second before taking out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointing it at the lake.

As the green color lightened on the tip of the sonic screwdriver and made that weird buzzing noise, Amy and Rory watched with horrified fascination as the water at the middle of the lake started bubbling all of a sudden. A flash of images passed through Amy's eyes again, just like the last time and she knew everything. The Angel and the human. The King of Hell torturing creatures and trapping them in the cells for interrogation later. The white smoke that entered and departed the angel. The pleading, painful face of _Dean_.

Amy gasped and came out of the frame of memories just as suddenly as it had hit her.

"Alright, Pond?" The Doctor asked beside her softly. She was turning to reply when she noticed Rory from the corner of her eyes, looking wide-eyed at the lake behind her.

She turned quietly to the lake again as she noticed the bubbling had stopped and a light was shining there instead.

"Doctor." She backed a step to stand beside Rory protectively, afraid. "What is that?"

"It's calling out." The Doctor said instead of answering her. "I gave it a message through my sonic screwdriver and I think it's giving me a sign in return about where it is."

"That- that light." She said and gulped. It was so surreal; the light was pure energy as the Doctor had before mentioned. Pure and shiny and it was as if it was calling out for her; there was no voice anymore, but it was still reaching her and warming her up to the idea of jumping into the lake and saving this creature that was asking for help.

The only thing that stopped her was that the white shine on the lake made her recall the same type of light coming from a body with its arms outstretched and its eyes a brilliant color of white light. In fact, she could see the different features of the body slowly, but eventually: the short dark, ruffled hair, the tan over-coat, the rough, callused hands and the mouth opening in a silent plea. In the middle of her lost recollection, she could hear the noise of water splashing and the Doctor's voice calling out: "_Rory!_" in urgency, but she was too busy memorizing the details. This was important, she knew. She needed to remember this so, that she could use this knowledge when they were in trouble. Whatever kind-of trouble they were in, she needed to know about this enigmatic creature.

She opened her eyes to see the shining light disappearing in front of her and saw Rory carrying a man in a suit with him as he swam back to the where Amy stood.

Her eyes widened as she realized what her husband was doing and she stood on the edge of the ground, stretching her arm for Rory to take.

"Rory." She called, not thinking about anything else. The strange, enigmatic man was of second priority to her husband and she would never let anything happen to him.

When Rory reached an appropriate distance from her, he grabbed her hand with his wet one and she pulled as he walked towards her while carrying the stranger with him. He panted and exhaled heavily as he finally came in front of her and she let him fall against her, the Doctor taking the stranger from Rory's arms soon after.

"Why did you do that?" she asked on his shoulder, her voice cracking. What if it was an evil monster instead of a drowning man? What would she do if it was a trap?

"I'm okay." Rory murmured as he hugged her. She closed her eyes, relieved for the moment and then, scrunched her nose when she noticed the salty smell of water on her husband. She pulled her head back and gave him a funny look.

"You're wet," she said and pulled away as he looked down at himself.

"Uh. Yeah." Rory lowered his head and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"If you're quite over worrying about each other like mother-hens, can you turn your attention here for a moment?" The Doctor asked from where he was kneeling. They looked at him where he sat beside the body of the familiar man Amy saw in the memory that wasn't hers. He looked blue. She recalled just the moment how he had ended up here:

_Black goo fell from his face as he walked toward the water. And with arms outstretched, he fell down into the lake. The sun was shining above the lake and three people standing at the far side of the lake watched him in sorrow, despair, and apprehension._

"_I'm sorry, Dean_."

Amy snapped out of the memory and found the Doctor looking worriedly at her. She looked back at Rory who was wearing the same expression as the Doctor.

"You didn't see that?" she asked Rory. As far as she knew, Rory was having the same visions as her.

Rory shook his head. "I don't know what you saw."

"Why? What are you seeing?" The Doctor asked the both of them.

"You didn't see it at all?" Amy questioned to make sure and when the Doctor just stared at her, she darted a look once more at the familiar man lying down on the ground, silent and not breathing. "He's the guy who called." She informed in case they hadn't already figure that out.

"He looks human." Rory knelt on the opposite side of Doctor, beside the body and stared at the man. "Shouldn't we be trying to get him back?" He asked.

Doctor gave him a look, like he didn't know what they should be doing. Rory huffed a sigh and positioned his hand on the man's chest before compressing on it lightly, over and over again. After a time, he moved his head to breathe air into the man's mouth and took turns in compressing the man's chest and breathing into the man's mouth. They watched as he repeated the procedure for the fourth time and Amy went to kneel by his side.

The man wasn't reacting at all. _Come on. Come on. _Amy thought desperately. She didn't know the man, but it felt like he had to be alive; he _had_ to be.

"_Dean?"_

She looked on with surprise as she heard the voice; this time, it didn't sound so broken anymore and she looked at Rory's hand as he pushed at the chest heavily.

"It's working." Amy said, looking astounded. Doctor and Rory looked at her in question. "He's waking up, I think. Here, let me—" pushing Rory aside, Amy took position to compress the man's chest instead. "I think he's coming around."

Doctor leaned closer, eyes tracing her face watchfully. "Why do you think that?"

"I think- I don't know, but I think—" Amy compressed the man's chest rhythmically and picked up pace as she spoke: "I think he's talking to me."

"Who?"

She gave Doctor a funny look. "Castiel, of course."

The Doctor gave her a worried look and softly asked: "Whose Castiel?"

She stopped compressing the man's chest and looked up as sudden realization filtered through her. "An angel of the lord." When they just stared at her silently, she swallowed bile and looked back at the seemingly unconscious man-creature-angel thingy. "Well, not anymore." She didn't know where this knowledge was coming from.

"Angels exist?" Rory reacted a little too late, looking at the Doctor questioningly. "And I don't mean, Weeping angels, I mean, real angels with wings?"

"It's as much of a surprise to you as it is to me." The Doctor admitted. "There are things in this world that even a 900 year old Time-Lord can't know about."

"Yeah, I think I've heard you say that before." Rory said in a skeptical voice.

Amy pushed the new revelations on the back of her head and continued to compress the man-creature-angel's chest again. She could hear the tingle of someone in her mind, observing her and she felt like she wasn't just being paranoid, since she knew she had heard the voice in her head.

_Whose Dean? _She asked in her mind self-consciously.

All of a sudden, the body of the thing-man-angel's eyes flipped wide open and she stared in fascination at the depth of blue in them. He gasped and abruptly sat up, taking a long breath with his eyes enlarged and looking like they were going to pop out of his sockets any moment.

"Dean." He said then, breathless and she knew that he had heard Amy's question just now.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said across from her. The angel-man thing turned to stare at him openly, intensely. "I'm afraid Dean is not here— whoever that is, but we're here and we're here to help."

"Who are you?" The voice was weak and dry, and Amy realized that this thing had been calling so far away, to space while it was drowning under a lake from here. How powerful would this creature be, if it could do such things?

"I'm the Doctor. This is Amy Pond and this is her husband, Rory." The Doctor introduced quickly, gesturing at them with a smile on his face. Amy could see his mind turning and turning in curiosity and the urge to know, know, know now. "But right now, the better question would be: who are you?"

The man-angel-thing froze and slowly looked between the three of them with a flustered look on his face. He parted his mouth for a minute and spoke after a pregnant pause: "I'm Castiel."

"Ok." The Doctor nodded in acceptance, keeping his dissatisfaction off his voice and looked up at Castiel with his own intense eyes. "What are you then, Castiel?"

The angel-man-thing who called himself Castiel blinked owlishly and tilted his head curiously. "A human." He murmured as if it was a surprise to him as well as anybody else.

Rory snorted by her side. "And you want us to believe that? After what we just saw?" He asked rhetorically in an incredulous tone.

The mass between Castiel's eyebrows furrowed like he didn't quite understand what Rory was talking about. "What did you see?" He poses the question back to him, in a very innocently curious voice.

They looked at him in disbelief and the angel-or-whatever stared back without blinking, looking so strange and clueless that the Doctor attempts to explain:

"Well, you were underwater for—I'm guessing, a long enough time that if you were human, you would have died." He says with cautious precision and when Castiel hardly looks surprised by the information, he plows on: "Your voice, we heard it echoing through space and it was pure energy. I may have lived more than nine hundred years, but I've never seen such a thing before."

Castiel's attention perked up at this and some of his earlier drowsiness appeared to have left him. "Nine-hundred years? That's a long time. Which planet do you come from?" He asked expressionlessly, his tone blank with a hint of detached interest.

The Doctor had the same dumb-founded expression on his face as Amy would have guessed was on hers and Rory's.

After a frozen minute of shocked silence, the Doctor replied: "Gallifrey."

The angel's eyes widened and squinted respectively at that. "I thought they were extinct. Unless—" he stared thoughtfully at the Doctor as if finally seeing him. For some reason, the expressions on his face seemed slightly endearing to Amy, even if this creature was becoming more and more incomprehensible every single moment that he talked. "You are The Doctor."

The Doctor nodded his head gradually, giving the angel a strange look. "Yes. I did mention that when I introduced myself, didn't I?"

Castiel seemed to sifting through his mind for some far-off memory and coming up blank. "You're not supposed to be here." He said mysteriously.

Doctor exchanged a glance with his companions before frowning funnily. "Well, I'm never where I'm supposed to be."

The angel suddenly closed his eyes, whether from the Doctor's words or his exhaustion, but whatever caused it made him appear remorseful. "I made a mistake." A beat. "I wasn't supposed to call out for help. I wasn't supposed to even be alive. I shouldn't have switched my soul with my vessel's just for my selfishness to save Dean."

"Is this Dean in trouble?" the Doctor asked with peaked interest. Somewhere in the jumble of words that the angel was spouting, of course the Doctor would focus where somebody's life was in danger.

"The whole world is." The angel's voice was gruff as he glared at the Doctor abruptly. Then, realizing that he was glaring, he lowered his gaze and looked away. "I'm sorry. I had no reason to call out like that. It was selfish and—"

"Yeah, yeah, we can discuss your selfishness and insecurities later. Now—" the Doctor leaned over, his nostrils flaring and the angel met his stare evenly as they met face-to-face. The angel didn't even blink. "What's this about the whole world being in danger?"

The angel's exhale was sharp as he backed away, as if bitten and averted his intense gaze away from the Doctor. "I set them free."

"Set who free?" coaxed the Doctor as if talking to a child.

"The Leviathans."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I d**o** not own Doctor Who characters or Supernatural.  
><strong>Author<strong>: Mabu  
><strong>NOTE<strong>: I apologize profusely for being late. I procrastinated and had a writer's block these weeks. My apologies.  
><strong>EDIT<strong>: Please, do not assume that Dean is stupid/idiot or that, I think so. Dean was just a bit distracted. He's a very intelligent man. Don't forget that.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Violence. Inadequate references. Maybe, some confusion? (I hope not)

Language might be too strange and weird on Dean's POV, but keep in mind that it's third person so the narrative in not Dean's. It's mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**A Hunter's Void**

* * *

><p>The Doctor— after hearing a bit about the Leviathans and the<em> absolutel<em>y bizarre idea of celestial beings (even God) existing for a millennia, hidden out of plain-sight only for they had no purpose down here unless for a mission or an order (above two thousand years; _longer than the Doctor lived; longer than anybody the Doctor knew lived and he knew lots_) — took the 'fallen angel' with them back to the Tardis. Castiel didn't seem surprised by the inside being big and the outside being tiny; he was too busy staring blankly through Amy and Rory's faces as if he was dead while he spoke with a raspy, gravelly voice. Those dead blue eyes shone with emotions sometimes as he described to them about what a horrendous mistake he did releasing God's first beast ever: the ones from Purgatory called Leviathans. Meanwhile, the Doctor searched the system for a Dean and Sam Winchester. The first thing; the first request the fallen angel had made of them was to find the boys and help them. He knew of the Doctor's reputation as a healer; as a _savior_ and was willing to put his faith in the man he probably never met, but had seemed to have heard of.

Rory and Amy kept the 'fallen angel' company as he spoke to them, but most of the time, it looked more like he was regarding a third person who wasn't there than them. His eyes were frozen in one place and yet, there was a foot-load of emotions waiting to flit out from under his eyes. The only thing that moved on his whole feature was the tiny furrow of his brows (that might mean distress) or the twitch of his mouth (which could be thought as slight surprise) as he spoke.

"Angels descended to Hell to rescue The Righteous Man, Dean Winchester for he was the one who could and had broken the first seal to let Lucifer free." The Doctor could hear the almost nonsensical sounding drone in the background, but with priorities arranged by significance, focused intently on searching the man (Dean) Castiel kept talking about with such unhealthy fervor and unusual strain. "But it was not Dean's fault. We were too late to rescue him. Nobody except for his father, John Winchester had the will to hold out for more than thirty years in Hell. The demons held us back enough so, that the first seal was broken. By that time, I was the only one to survive in the pit and was safely able to rise Dean's soul and physical vessel back up to earth as God commanded it." There was a quiver as Castiel said 'god' and the Doctor glanced for a minute at the slumped shoulders of this creature that had to be suffering if all he had said before was true.

_Seals. _The Doctor thought absentmindedly as he typed in the code with diligence, turning back to the search. _Sounds dangerous. _Actually, this was exactly the kind-of uncharted territory that would have a normal adventurer fearing and worrying, but it made the excitement in the Doctor all the more palpable.

"Okay, so what are demons again?" Amy interjected the long monologue as the Doctor knew she would and irritatingly crossed her arms as she eyed the angel. Rory and Amy had been unsuccessfully trying to persuade the angel to change into clothes that were drier, but the angel- _fallen ange_l (funny, how it was much easier to call him angel than fallen angel when the Doctor hardly ever believed in angels. They were myths humans made up. Not real. _Not real._) had gone into a trance where he recounted pretty much every despairingly remorseful story in a tone that was quite in resemblance of a man drowning in self-shame and heavy repentance.

"They are Lucifer's creation." The Doctor heard the creature say simply.

There was silence from both his companions - he supposed he would have stopped working altogether if he recognized that the angel was truthful, but it was hard to grasp at this as suddenly and accommodatingly as the Doctor would grasp at other myths (werewolfs would be one such great example).

"Lucifer, you mean, the devil?" Rory sputtered out after a while.

"Yes. That is what they call him."

The Doctor finally had results on his screen and he turned back to it, scrolling down the results with a furrow of confusion in his brows. There was a Dean Winchester who was born in Lawrence, Kansas, but the boy had been missing from the records for a while. The Doctor went to search the name from the Tardis' universal records and it took some more time before the results showed. A picture with the man's record came out and he tilted his head as he scrutinized the data. Unsurprisingly or not, the man was in same state at the moment.

"I've got it." He said, stopping the intense conversation he didn't know he had interrupted between his companions and his new guest.

They all looked at him blankly and he grinned as he looked at Castiel. "I found your Dean Winchester." He announced happily to the fallen angel, who tensed and recoiled, but the Doctor didn't give it any thought. Whatever fear the fallen angel had couldn't be any worse than the ominous danger this Castiel had described was on the man named Dean and his little brother. "And we're heading there right now."

-0-

Dean crashed back into the car with a groan, the space between his eyebrows twisted painfully as he felt searing agony through his back from the force of the collision. Unable to hold himself, he fell to the ground, the car behind him catching his weight.

A groan came from near and Dean opened his eyes to find his little brother being held up in thin air with the Leviathan gripping his neck. Dean winced as he struggled to get up, his knees buckled and he looked around for any weapon that could distract the Leviathan for a minute.

Thankfully, the place was full of steely rods and he grabbed the nearest one, rushing to the Leviathan who had already noticed him coming and was smiling in that smug way that was immensely aggravating and frustrating. Dean gave him a good, hard strike to the head. The Leviathan didn't even flinch. Dean glared at him, worriedly glancing at Sam who wouldn't last much longer in the Leviathan's hands.

The Leviathan for whatever reason let Sam go then and approached Dean who backed away, looking for some weapon that would at least, slow it down. Coming up with nothing, Dean looked back to the Leviathan who raised a hand and Dean was out of nowhere flying off the ground and crashing back onto the ground, groaning in pain. His ribs had to be broken by now. He imagined it would be hard to move. But he had to. He couldn't lose hope-

"Hey." came a gruff, familiar voice then and Dean sighed in relief as he looked to Bobby who was standing there, alive and well with a gun in his hand. "Leave my boys alone, ya damn fish."

The Leviathan turned to him and smiled, "I see you've arrived. This is going to be a delicious buffet, I can tell."

He was opening his mouth to snarl, Dean guessed when Bobby cut the thing's throat up in half. The black liquid squirted messily through the torn neck and the head fell down with a thud, eyes seemingly blank for the moment. Dean pushed the nausea at the back of his throat at a resurfacing memory that had been specifically haunting his recent nightmares and instead, turned to look at Bobby and Sam. Sam, who had recovered from then and was now sitting up as he warily eyed the thing playing dead on the ground.

"Now what?"Dean asked Bobby, pinching the bridge of his nose as annoyance flared in his eyes. Bobby shrugged, went to grab the head with its hair carefully and looked at the things' dead eyes staring back at him. It was slightly creepy, yes. After all the crap they had hunted through, the strange still didn't stop being strange. And disgusting.

Bobby gave him a look finally. "We better be runnin', boy."

Dean nodded. Bobby was right. The Leviathan had caught them by surprise; they didn't realize it had taken some of Sam's memory in their last confrontation to their recent safe-house. So, now that the idea of safe-house was no longer applicable, they had to move before more Leviathans realized what this thing had realized. He glanced at Sam who was standing now, looking nervous and fidgety, but still in one place and Dean pushed at the ground to get up himself.

And then, the pain hit him like a white hot flash. Dean hissed and glared at the ground in frustration when he realized that he had fractured a few of his bones in the process of being thrown around the place whilst protecting his brother.

"Dean?" Sam, noticing this, went to help him up with his arms around his shoulder. Dean hissed and gritted his teeth at the pain, but it was nothing compared to a lot of other times he had gotten hurt so, he bit his lip and with the help of his little brother, got up.

"Well, looks like you'll be driving your brother this time." Bobby said to Sam, giving a skeptical look over at Dean's current condition.

Dean looked at him and asked warily: "You're coming with us, right Bobby?"

Bobby stared at him for a second and huffed. "Of course, boy. I'll be right behind you. First, I need to dispose of this." He said, lifting up the head in his hand with a disgusted look at it.

Dean nodded. "Well, take care."

Bobby nodded back and was beginning to turn away when they heard a very strange sound coming from somewhere. They stopped whatever they were doing and curiously looked at the direction where the noise was coming from and found nothing, but empty space. Yet, the noise didn't stop and they continued to stare cautiously there when a linear form much like a rectangular box took place on the empty space. Then, color filled in as if an invisible cloak was lifted off the box and blue filled their vision.

A blue box.

A blue box that resembled a phone box except it looked really old and really out-of-place. The noise was more like an engine, Dean recognized suddenly as it slowed down and the whirring noise slowly, but eventually stopped. Dean's enlarged eyes met Sam's who looked just as disbelieving and confused at what was in front of them as Dean was and they both looked over to Bobby for some answers and found him giving them the _I-got-no-idea-like-you_-boys look. Dean turned back to the blue box which was silently, innocently sitting there like it was just waiting to be inspected.

Dean stepped towards it, eyes wary and his brother trudging behind him. Before they could reach the box though, the door to the phone-box abruptly burst open and a man looking twenty-something with brown, floppy hair stood at the doorway with wide eyes and looking between the brothers with an open mouth.

"Oh. This is nice. You're all here." The man finally spoke (British accent becoming obvious in his tone), his eyes flickering to Bobby, Sam and Dean really fast and with much more concentration than was necessary. "Which one of you would be Dean Winchester?" He asked.

Taken-aback and finally, becoming a bit alarmed at this situation, Dean tensed defensively.

The man came out of a freaking box!

Dean didn't have to know the specifics to know that this was something absofuckingterrible. So, he took out the gun he kept in his pocket and aimed it at the man.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly, aching and not feeling so well physically or mentally, but still on his very best guard.

The man registered what was in his hand a little too late and the cheery glitter in his eyes faltered as wariness took over his features. Slowly, he lifted his hands in surrender as he stepped out of the doorway of the blue box. "There's no need for that. We should talk." the man said in reassuring tone, but Dean had heard that so many times that it hardly helped in putting his guard down.

Dean didn't look behind the stranger at what the box's inside looked like for he was too busy glaring at the man, but Sam did, because he gasped audibly.

Dean glanced at him and looked over at his shocked face as he furrowed his brows and turned to look at what Sam was looking at with his gun still cocked at the strange man.

What he saw made his grip loosen on his gun as his eyes popped open with incredulous disbelief and breath-taking shock.

Behind the strange man, standing on the doorway of the damn phone-box was someone Dean had never thought he would ever see again. He really had thought there was no way-

"Cas?"

That Cas could be alive.

The angel Dean knew to be dead as far as he knew stared with his goddamn bright blue eyes and Dean lost his grip of his gun completely as it fell to the ground.

_No._

"Hello, Dean." The gruff, gravelly voice was so familiar that the struggle to think of it as some Leviathan imitation or some shapeshifter was hard. Nobody could look at Dean in that strange, creepy way and not be Cas. Heck, no-one could greet Dean the same familiar way as Cas could.

There was a rock stuck on his throat as he opened his mouth to talk, but couldn't get his voice past his vocal chords and he stared at his very alive-looking friend.

This was a sick joke if the Leviathans were playing with him. And just the thought of that had him fuming in righteous anger. He suddenly wanted to shoot this thing that looked like his friend and he realized he had dropped his gun on the ground. He cursed inwardly at his idiocy and reproachfully straightened up even as it hurt his ribs to do so.

"Who are you?" He spit out viciously.

Cas' lookalike looked confused for a moment and tilted his head bird-like that just brought back memories of his friend and his fists shook in anger at the wonderful mock-acting. He was gonna kill the son-of-a-bitch.

"Dean." Sam said, holding his shoulder and Dean noticed he had actually stepped forward to charge towards the lookalike with blazing eyes. "Wait." Sam tried to soothe his nerves, to make him see sense and Dean looked at him for a minute before looking back at the lookalike's direction, his expression less murderous than a second ago.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded the strange man who had first come out of the blue box. Now that he noticed, the strange man was joined by two more people (a young red-headed girl and a shaggy-haired boy) who stood by either side of him. "And who is _that_?" he gestured with a twisted mouth at the lookalike with complete distaste. He didn't notice the way the lookalike's eyes filled with shame and guilt as he continued to focus on the strange man. Just looking at the mock-doll that was in complete resemblance to his friend, Dean felt the spike of anger reaching new heights. To keep his anger at bay, he refused to look at the lookalike for more than a minute.

"Well. He's Castiel, your friend, by what I have heard so far." The strange replied. "And I'm the Doctor." He introduced himself as if he had to do it a lot of times. Then, he gestured to the two people beside him with a nonchalance that grated on Dean's nerves. "And this is Amy Pond. And his husband, Rory."

The two people beside him looked comparatively normal and human now that Dean's attention was on them. Also, he noticed that the red-headed girl was giving him a dirty look for some reason. Dean stared at her, raising his brows and she looked away to look back at the Cas' lookalike who hadn't walked one inch out of the blue phone-box.

"Okay. I'm going to ask this nicely." Dean began, after he had a silent, mutual conversation with Bobby and Sam while exchanging another look. "_What_ are you?"

The strange man in the suit calling himself Doctor blinked in surprise and looked a little dazed for a moment as his eyes went all wide while he saw nothing in front of him. "I must say, I haven't met many humans who've asked me what I am. I have to ask, have you come across something much more abnormal?"

Dean's eyes tightened around the edges and he glared. "Stop asking roundabout questions. I asked, what are you? Are you an angel? Huh?"

"Why would you think I'm an angel?" his tone was perplexed as he asked.

"You talk like an angel, that's why." Dean answered and couldn't help his gaze from moving to the lookalike again. "Have you brought that _thing_ to mock us? Tell us that you've won, or something? You dicks want revenge now?"

The stranger looked more and more confused by the minute at his inquiries and Dean relaxed a little. By the way he was reacting, he didn't seem like an angel. But then again, how would he know? Also, he couldn't really explain the appearance of that phone-box by some demon's ability or some other creature. Only angels were really able to change the reality of everything. There was no other way to explain it.

"I'm not an _angel_." Doctor finally said, testing his words as if questioning the validity of it and Dean recognized that expression for what it was. It was when he had first discovered that angels existed; he had been unwilling to accept the truth of it and just mentioning the word gave him a weird feeling. Doctor looked like that; like he was still coming in grasps with the matter of angels existing or something.

"Well then, what the devil are you?" That was Bobby who asked the question, stepping up to stand by Dean's side. Dean felt a bit more at ease then a second before. It was more of relief when Sam picked up his gun from the ground and gave it to him. But the look Sam gave Dean was chastising and very annoying so, Dean rolled his eyes and didn't aim the gun at the strangers in front of him. This was new territory, but he could deal with them if Bobby and Sammy were by his side. Meanwhile, Bobby was talking to the strangers in a highly skeptical tone: "Ain't seen nobody turning up in the middle of nowhere with a big damn box that shouldn't be able to fix you four up in one tiny little-"

"It's bigger on the inside." The shaggy-haired boy interrupted in a matter-of-fact tone. Bobby paused and gave him a look that made him flinch and bow his head. "Sorry. Go on like I didn't say anything." Dean watched as the red-headed girl held the boy's wrist with a warm smile who looked back at her and relaxed a little under her gaze. Dean furrowed his brows. They looked human.

"As I was saying, I don't believe you yatz are human so, why not be frank for once and tell us what Dean asked." Bobby continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. This was what Dean respected so much about Bobby; he knew how to get answers.

"I already told you: I am the Doctor." The strange man said. "Everything after that are just details." He said dismissively, waving it off.

"Well, Sam here loves details." Dean said with a humorless grin, gesturing at his brother. "Why don't you tell him? It's probably his wet dream to have a mystery just drop out of the sky."

"Well, for starters, we did drop out of the sky." The man claiming to be 'The Doctor' remarked smartly. Then, the man turned to look at where Dean knew - from the corner of his eyes - the lookalike was. "Are you sure they're in danger? I can see that the one you were calling for has broken ribs and a broken leg, but clearly, they've taken care of it by themselves as far as I can see.."

Dean's brow twitched and he looked down and noticed that Bobby's hand was empty where the Leviathan's severed head should have been. "Bobby." He nudged the old man who glanced at him, not looking panicked or anything. "Where's the head?"

Bobby looked over his shoulder back to the box where Dean guessed the severed head was. Bobby sighed beside him. "I have to take that away soon before it attaches itself back again."

Dean glanced at him and then, at the 'Doctor' who had moved closer with the red-headed girl and the shaggy-haired boy to the lookalike to have a conversation again. Dean gave Bobby a look and Bobby grimaced.

"You sure you gonna be alright? I can stick around. Keep the leviathan under my feet or something." He suggested gruffly.

Dean gave a rueful smile. "We're gonna be alright, Bobby."

Bobby gave a shake of his head and Sam added from Dean's side: "We'll call you."

Their almost surrogate father gave them both a pin-pointed look and nodded after a while of contemplating. "Don't let em' trick you or nothin'. I swear-"

"Yeah, Bobby. We know." Dean interjected, not wanting Bobby to be getting all emotional in front of these strangers who could be dangerous by any stretch.

"Alright then." Bobby gave a pat to both of the brother's shoulder and left with the box and the machete. It was Dean and Sam's duty to dispose of the rest of the body. Dean watched until Bobby was out of sight and looked back at the 'Doctor' and the Cas-lookalike. Dean didn't feel the surge of anger anymore. He supposed maybe, it was because he was desensitized to it.

And then, something clicked.

The manner of his hunch, the furrow of his brows, the straight rod of his spine, and the way he turned back to look back into Dean's eyes when he noticed Dean looking at him.

_What if-_

Dean could hardly begin to hope. He shouldn't hope, actually. With the way life had screwed him more times than he could count, he really shouldn't hope. But the blue, unblinking gaze filled with so many emotions; so many regrets and so much shame and yet, there was fascination and intensity buried under it too. Dean had last seen that particular gaze the last time he had seen Cas. The time that...

_But what if-_

He looked back at the thing he had dismissed at first as Cas' lookalike and really looked at him.

"Dean. I think that's-" Sam was saying in the background somewhere and suddenly, hearing his brother's doubtful voice about to assure Castiel's identity (and he knew what Sam was about to say. _He just knew_.) and looking at Cas' guilt-ridden face (he wasn't wearing his trenchcoat. Just the suit. Looking like a drowning cat vulnerable and sullen.) at the same time, prickles of tears blurred his vision and he exhaled sharply. "That's Cas." Sam said finally, looking at Dean from the side.

"Cas?" He called, the terrible hope rearing its ugly head again.

_Shit_. _Don't fucking do this to me, you stupid son of a bitch._

Cas stepped forward at his call without noticing and looked searchingly in Dean's gaze for a long time. And he looked so damn earnest that Dean blurted: "You're alive?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm alive." Cas replied, face open and heartfelt. Dean took a hesitant step forward, heart thudding in his chest with fear and a pint of hope. He blinked and watched Cas carefully for one last confirmation, knowing somehow that this was his friend. Just his friend. At the knowledge, his feet couldn't be kept in control any longer and he strode over to Cas abruptly, his brother following after him. Cas kept his stare fixated on Dean just like the many times before until he reached the angel and he gave a watery smile, putting his hands on Cas' shoulder.

"I'm glad." He said suddenly with a breath of relief stealing out of him. And Cas stared at him silently, unflinchingly. Just before the moment could get too awkward, he cleared his throat to get the lump out of the way and surreptitiously wiped off the tears welling at the corner of his eyes from the back of his knuckles and looked at the three strangers who had just come out of the box with Cas.

"How? I mean, who are these people?" He asked, taking away his hands from Cas' shoulder as his brother stood in front of Cas and greeted him almost shyly and warily. Dean was momentarily taken aback when Sam gave Cas a short hug.

"We thought you were dead." Sam murmured when he finally stepped back from the hug. Cas hadn't reciprocated it; he still looked the same as always so maybe, the hug didn't really bother him.

"They helped me up from the lake and brought me here." Cas replied, looking away and directing his intense gaze to the strangers that had come out of the box.

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "You were-?" Castiel looked at him with some puzzlement and Dean elaborated: "You were still in the lake?"

"Yes." Cas nodded, looking for all intents and purposes lost and baffled.

"Why? I mean, I thought the Leviathans-" Dean didn't know what the Leviathans did to Cas, but he knew that they were powerful enough to end the angel. So, why the hell was he standing in front of Dean looking his same weird and clueless self like always?_ Why was this so hard to believe?_

"They thought they had killed me." Cas answered, maybe knowing what Dean was asking. Maybe recalling the moment his vessel was taken over. Maybe. "The idea came to me once by a... one of my brother's suggestion. That to fake an angel's death for some reason, we could collect our grace and mold it into the form of souls. Except it's easier said than done." Cas looked up into Dean's eyes, staring searchingly, endlessly into the depths of his eyes. "I was desperate though. They had already ripped my grace apart quite a bit and I was not physically well to fight them in my situation. So, I released Jimmy Novak's soul and melded my shape into the back of his mind like a soul's so, they would think that Jimmy Novak was the soul stuck there and not come looking for me until I could recover."

"What about your vessel? I mean, I thought it must have exploded." Sam asked reasonably.

Cas looked startled at that and furrowed his eyes as he looked uncertainly at the ground. "I don't recall anything, but darkness once the Leviathans took over me. I... I don't know. I blacked out."

Dean shook his head slowly, thinking about how many days and nights had passed by since Cas had gone. "And you were under the lake _all this time_?" He asked incredulously.

The red-headed female with the name, Amy-or-whatever snorted softly before murmuring something. It sounded sort of like: "That's what I wondered too."

Noticing this with an irritated twitch of his brow, he looked to the strange man and his companions again. "You still haven't answered who you guys are."

"Hey, me and Rory are human as far as I know." the girl said and gestured to the man with the brown floppy hair who was calling himself 'the Doctor'. "He, not so much."

Dean jerked his gaze back to the Doctor, staring suspiciously.

The Doctor looked at Amy who had a smug look on her face and swayed his head in a way like he was assenting that she was right, but didn't know exactly how to feel about it. "Well, yes, I am not exactly human."

Amy's mouth lifted up at that and Dean demanded: "Then, what are you?"

"I'm from a planet named Gallifrey."

"What's that?" Dean asked. Sam, who Dean happened to glance at for a moment, had his mouth open in some dazed realization.

_Geek. _He thought affectionately.

'The Doctor' looked at him like he was an idiot. "It means I'm not from Earth. And that - while I may not biologically look any different from humans - I am different. A different species; a _special_ species. But different, anyway."

"He's a Time Lord, Dean." Cas helped his slow brain pace up.

"Like... a God of Time or something?" Castiel's expression deterred Dean's guess and he sighed, looking back to his brother who was suddenly grabbing his shoulder to get his attention. "You got anything to say, Sammy?"

Sam nodded. "Dean. Maybe..." Dean already knew Sam was speculating an insane idea and he waited until he spit it out. "Maybe, they're aliens." Sam finally blurted.

Dean rolled his eyes without thinking and turned his back to his brother.

_Knew it was gonna be insane. _

"No, Dean, look-"

"_They_? I already told you, I'm human." Amy stopped whatever Sam's defense was going to be, sounding miffed. "Although, Rory here used to be a Centurion." she was pointing to her husband. "And sometimes, in bed too." this time, she was looking at 'Rory' with a mischievous smile.

They paused and stared at the shaggy-haired boy who looked flustered at his wife's openness and others' attention on him. "I wasn't exactly a Centurion. I mean, it was just- in the past." He looked to the Doctor for some help.

"So, what's your name exactly? It can't be 'The Doctor'" Dean said using air quotes, finding the idea absurd. Cas stared curiously at him by his side and it was still a strange feeling to have his presence by his side. Comforting, but also foreign. It was just like the past (His brother and his angel both by his side).

"Nobody knows that." Amy answered for the 'Doctor' who looked a bit too offended to speak. "Everybody calls him the Doctor."

Dean stared at her as if she had two heads and she just shrugged like there was nothing wrong with what she just said. "What the hell kinda name is 'The Doctor' anyway?" He turned to share his disbelief with his brother and angel. Cas just looked puzzled and Sam lifted his shoulder to shrug too. Dean's eyes widened incredulously at the responses and stretched his arms out. "Am I the only one who thinks it's a ridiculous name?"

Sam was giving him one of his thoughtful looks, but Dean could see he wasn't specifically thinking about Dean's question because his gaze was far too focused on _Dean_. Dean knew exactly what these looks were for; he thought Dean was acting strange or different or some bullshit like that.

Dean couldn't blame him. He felt different too. He felt... uplifted; the weight that had slowly dragged under his skin the past few weeks since Cas had been claimed dead was now, pushed away by the warmth that filled him at the presence of his friend's back again. This was why he was so sure that the person beside him was his best friend. Cas' presence, Dean would never tell anyone aloud, was always a bit reassuring. Like his brother's presence. It was a warmth he had come to rely on somehow and when it had left suddenly, emptiness had left him bereft.

"It's not really a name. More like, a title." 'The Doctor' was saying now.

"Dean, shouldn't we be leaving now?" Sam finally said what must have been on his mind. Dean turned to look at him with raised brows and suddenly, it hit him.

The Leviathans.

While Dean was busy trying to decide if these people were threats or not; or whether Cas was Cas or not, he had forgotten about the Leviathans coming for them.

"Shit!" He swore and calculated in his head while looking at his wrist-watch how much time it would take for Leviathans to find them and how far they could go. They had to leave now before the Leviathans caught their scent and started chasing them. That had happened a few days ago. It had not turned out to be very good. Those assholes, if Dean was using his Impala like he used to, he would have been slightly more angry. But still, being chased by a bunch of too-big-mouths was not on his list.

"Dean?" Cas asked, looking at him silently, questioningly.

Dean winced and turned to his friend. "Cas, I'd love to stay and chat with your saviors or whatever, but we have to leave before more Leviathans show up. The last one we just finished knew where we are and I'm guessing others might know by now as well."

Cas swallowed dryly and looked up into his eyes with unwavering resolve. "I'll go with you."

Dean and Sam snorted in unison and Dean gave Cas a crooked grin that he didn't even know he had the will to give. "Of course, you'll go with us."

Cas gave a small smile for a millisecond before it was washed away by a new wave of misery and guilt. Dean didn't want to deal with all the guilt right now so, he turned to walk away. "I'll be by the car. Say goodbye to your friends and let's get out of this place."

"What? What 'goodbye'? What's going on?" the girl, Amy asked.

Dean could hear Castiel saying as he walked away: "I am very grateful for you rescuing me. I wouldn't know what I could have done without your help, but-"

The girl interrupted him and there was basically, an argument going on that Dean had no interest in. The sounds droned on in the background, soft and low.

And then, he was by the car they had loaned from Frank (away from hearing distance) and he put his hands against the bumper, hunching his torso against the car, and relaxing his shoulders that were sore and a little raw from the beating he took. He had entirely forgotten about that. He thought about the fight for a moment, staring into nothing as he waited for Sam and Cas to come back. He knew that 'The Doctor' and his friends weren't a danger now. If Cas believed them to be, then he would have warned Dean already. But he was at ease with them so, Dean could only guess that they were what they claimed to be:

Two humans and a stupid Time Lord. Whatever that was.

Truth was, Dean was so tired and weary of all the new and unexpected things springing on them that a box that was bigger on the inside failed to even register in his head.

It was for a minute straight that Dean mulled that over in his brain and then, it sparked somehow.

Dean took a harsh breath and turned to walk back to where the backyard was. Cas and Sam were still talking with 'The Doctor', the husband and wife standing near the box. And then, there was _the box _itself. The door was open, showing its insides. From the outside, it looked nothing out of the ordinary. Except it was exceptionally old-looking and out-of-place. And the fact that the box had turned up out of nowhere did not help with relaxing him at all.

_Aliens don't exist. _Dean chastised himself half-heartedly, feeling his eyes go wide as he took in the inside, stepping forward to see more clearly.

"Fuck." He muttered finally.

_How could he have missed that?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cry for Help**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who's characters or Supernatural's.  
><strong>Author: <strong>Mabu  
><strong>Note: <strong>I have this impression that I might be able to write a good fanfiction one day that won't be incomplete. Certainly, I kid myself for I am not punctual and I am not able to write lengthy chapters. This is only 5000+ words. I am very sulky for this cause' I can surely do better.

But my juice. has. been. lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**A Brother's Concern**

* * *

><p>Amelia entered the house with a brown bag heavy with groceries resting on her arms and her other hand on the door knob. She looked around the living room for her daughter, closing the door behind her before she went to the kitchen to put the bag on the counter.<p>

"Claire?" She called, getting no answer in return. She glanced at the clock and relaxed her shoulders, sighing. _She's probably gone to sleep._

Just for her heart's sake, she went upstairs to check on Claire's room and saw the lump under the comforter with some relief. She left for the kitchen to sort out the groceries soon after.

If she had stayed and took a closer look though, she would have seen the lump under the comforter was not in fact, her daughter. But a bunch of pillows stacked together. Further away from the house, one could see the profile of a young girl with golden blonde hair walking off aimlessly on the side-walk.

-0-

They were gathered around in a circle in the Tardis as the Doctor had told them to do so minutes ago when Dean had come back from his Impala to point out the Tardis and shout out obscenities while demanding answers.

Well, Dean specifically yelled: "What the hell is that? What are you?" while looking freaked out with eyes popped open in incredulous disbelief.

Sam couldn't blame him. The one thing that they had never thought could exist apart from Angels and the Devil and even, God was some person from another world claiming to be a Time Lord. Sam had figured this out much faster than Dean and his reaction hadn't contained swears and curses, but he had been star-struck and curious at first. When Dean had left to get in the Impala (or what, Sam figured was his 'alone time' where he could better think through things), Sam had begun to question The Doctor. The man had answered simply and plainly all of the facts like they were nothing from where he had come from and Sam had to swallow down his indignation when the Doctor told him that there was more than thousands of species who had given earth at least a visit and the incidents around them were actually taken care of by special forces from the government.

Sure, Sam and Dean met Faeries and tricksters who tried to imitate alien life, and the like, but no, they couldn't have ever encountered a real life alien. _How did that happen?_

Then, Sam had the crazy idea that maybe, some of the monsters got their freaky powers from some outer-world species. The Doctor had seemed interested at that theory and had this wondrous look in his eyes like he was starting to see Sam's point-of-view. That's when Dean had started to yell.

So, after the yelling crusade, the Doctor had tried to usher them in his small little blue box that was actually a unique space ship that was bigger on the inside.

Dean had done a share bit of objecting on his part:

"No, thank you. For all I know, you're one of the aliens who wants to take our lives and the minute we enter that stupid box, a trap would spring on us and Cas would turn out to be some clone you made to distract us into coming in."

The doctor and his companions had raised eyebrows and Cas had tilted his head, confused out of his mind.

Sam had to admit. His brother was talking sense. But something about the warmth in the Doctor's eyes or the human 'companions' of his got Sam to believe them. Maybe, this was some magic trick playing mind-games with him. Or maybe, these were people that could help them figure out things that had been a dead-end to them. Sam thought if they could have been screwed over, they would have already been so. But he convinced Dean to come in. Dean did, albeit reluctantly and they both spent a dollop of time looking around the blue thing's inside. It was huge. It wasn't normal and after all that Dean and Sam had been through, this must actually be the most beautiful unbelievable thing they had ever seen.

Even Heaven had seemed overrated. Oh, except for the supernovas and solar flares. Yeah, those were fun. But Sam and Dean hadn't had time to enjoy the scenery when Zachariah had been trying to search them out so, they could consent to some stupid, petty Archangels to take their body as a tool and use it however much they liked.

Also, Zachariah playing with their mother's projection had made Heaven seem like a freaking nightmare.

So, yes; the Tardis was beautiful and Sam wanted to know more. So, he went to the Doctor who was busy by the ship's hub (doing god knows what). Yes, the Doctor called this tiny box of a paradox a space-ship. It was all a bit crazy and not at all what sci-fi claimed it to be, but after his disappointing meeting with angels and archangels, Sam took things in stead rather than freaking out about it.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned when he got there. He watched as the Doctor put a tiny droplet of black goo (from the Leviathan's corpse) onto a little slide with his goggles on and wondered what he'd missed. He certainly didn't remember the Doctor taking a sample of the black goo like he should have been. But then again, he had been too busy staring at the Tardis in disbelief and fascination.

"As you can see, Sam, I'm gathering intel into whatever monsters these Leviathans are by researching everything about them. Starting with these." He held up the slide with black goo to Sam's face as if Sam needed a closer look at it and then, lowered it down to rest on the complex-looking machine in front of them. The Doctor pressed his palms together as the machine took in the slide and started to beep as if processing it. Then, he turned to Sam and asked:

"So, what do you know about these Leviathans?"

"Um, yeah. About that." Sam said while glancing to see where Dean was. He looked to find Dean having a staring contest with Cas while the self-proclaimed humans named Amy and Rory watched them from the side with intrigued expressions. He furrowed his brows when Dean took out a silver knife from under his jeans and gave it to Cas with a challenging look.

"Okay, I don't know why, but I'm thinking you boys have a lot of weapons in your arsenal, don't you?" the Doctor noted, looking at Dean's direction with a worried look. "Well, I've seen worse. I think."

Sam turned to the Doctor again and reassured him: "Don't worry. Dean won't hurt them. I think he just wants to check if Cas is a Leviathan or not. At least, that would be one thing out of the list."

The Doctor looked at him like he had grown a second head just then. "And how would you check that with a knife?"

Sam smiled and explained: "The Leviathans bleed black goo so, whenever we're in doubt of our allies, we just tell each other to cut ourselves to see if we're bleeding black or not. It works and is efficient."

The Doctor stared at him blankly for a minute before parting his mouth in surprise. "_Oh_. So, does that mean Leviathans can change into you? Into any of us? Clone us. How does that work?"

"Well, it's not just cloning they do. They can access our memories and we still don't know yet. One thing that we've found out though is that borax works like a skin disease for the sons of the bitches."

"I'm sorry, I don't know the term 'borax'." The Doctor said in a confused tone.

"It's a laundry detergent." Sam admitted with a shrug.

The Doctor nodded slowly though, Sam could see he still did not understand any of it yet. Well, they seemed to be both strangers to the others world so, hopefully, they'd get the drift sooner or later and everything would turn out fine. Sam looked over at Dean's direction again and saw that the atmosphere around the group had relaxed a bit. Everything seemed fine until Sam noticed the drops of red blood trailing down Cas' wrist where his suit's sleeves ended. He sighed, knowing that Dean hadn't even noticed the tiny detail that Cas was human now and couldn't heal himself.

"Cas." He called. The now-human Cas turned at his call and Sam gestured for him to come over, which he did with an intrigued yet guilty expression. Sam would talk about that with him later.

Sam looked to the Doctor. "Do you have any first aid with you?"

The Doctor looked at Cas' direction once that was mentioned and observed the blood dripping down the floor as Cas walked over to them. "Oh, that doesn't look so good." Sam raised his brows at his disapproving glance at the floor, knowing somehow that he wasn't worrying about Cas at the moment. "Well, Rory might have them with him. Don't you, Rory?"

There was a noise of assent and then, the shaggy-haired man was rushing off, hopefully to get some first aid kit.

"Seriously." Sam remarked incredulously meanwhile. "Your name is the Doctor and you don't even have a first aid kit?"

The Doctor looked offended and defensive all at once. "It's a title."

"What's your real name then?" He didn't get an answer or whatever the Doctor was about to say because Dean suddenly showed right beside Cas, looking concerned.

"Anything wrong, Sam?"

Sam heaved the urge to roll his eyes and just pointedly looked to Castiel's wrist where the blood was dripping from. When he knew Dean saw it, he took Castiel's arm and tried to push off the sleeve back so, he could see the wound better. But the cloth was unexpectedly heavy and wet. Sam stared intently at Castiel.

"Cas." The blue-eyed, former angel looked at him and blinked. It looked so soft and human on him that Sam could almost imagine the blood on his trench-coat, the dark bags under his vessel's eyes and the imploring expression he wore when he was feeling particularly guilty. Cas had no look like that at this moment, but Sam knew it was only hiding under the mask of weary detachment that he was wearing now.

"How long have you been out of the lake?" He asked.

Cas seemed oblivious to this as he showed some confusion

Amy answered for him: "It couldn't be more than a hour and a half."

"You're icy." He held up Cas' wrist as evidence.

Castiel remained unfazed. "Yes and you are very warm, Sam."

"We did offer dry clothes, but apparently, he likes it as is." Amy commented somewhere from the background.

Sam nodded with a displeased press of lips and then, Dean finally seemed to realize. "Cas, are you human now?"

Cas turned to Dean and nodded. "It seems I am so. I did tell you that I molded into my vessel's soul before."

"Yeah, but I was too busy thinking: 'you're alive' to think anything else."

Sam was mid-nod when he realized what Dean had just said (this almost counted as admitting his feelings in Sam's dictionary, which was healthy for Dean) and looked to his older brother with surprise. Dean seemed to be avoiding his eye and rubbing his neck nervously as he ducked his head.

Rory entered the scene just in time with the first aid kit then and Sam decided to let Dean go with his slip-up. He forced Cas first, to remove the wet and heavy suit who kept insisting: "But it's dry now, Sam." which it wasn't. It must seem like it, but it wasn't. Then, he asked Rory for some dry clothes for Cas who shrugged, muttering 'told him so' and walked away to get some dry clothes from who-knows-where in this huge and tiny box. Sam was still coming to grasp with the idea that he was actually inside a little blue box.

It certainly didn't fit in his brain or memory. It just seemed to be rejecting the idea vehemently. There's no such thing as aliens and a box that's bigger on the inside. And while we're at it, Time Lords.

God of Time, yes. He'd heard about those, but not Time Lords. What were Time Lords anyway? What was Gallifrey?

Sam decided to contemplate later on these subjects and instead, focused on treating the scratched line across Castiel's wrist. Some antiseptic, a big cotton covering the wound and it would all be better once the bleeding stopped.

"You know that when you're human, you can typically die of bleeding." Rory said offhandedly to Cas.

Castiel turned to look at Rory with a tilt of his head. "Yes, I am aware."

"Then, you should have said something, you idiot." Amy scolded in a tone that was a tad bit on the motherly side, making Sam and Dean exchange glances of _I'm-so-weirded-out-dude-I-don't-even-know._

"I apologize." Castiel murmured. Once Sam was done with Cas' wrist, he gave it back and stood up.

"Okay, you're alright." Sam turned to look at where the Doctor was. The strange Time Lord was busy typing something up by the hub. He went to stand by the Doctor and asked, watching the Doctor work: "Did you get anything?"

Sam had no real hope for getting answers from these new strangers, but it was always good to cross it out of the many ways they could kill those evil sons-of-bitches.

"No," The Doctor answered, shaking his head slowly. Sam was about to let out a disappointed sigh when he noticed the Doctor give a shit-eating grin at the screen before turning it at Sam's direction.

Taken aback, Sam took a step away from him and questioned: "Are you okay?"

The one-minute maniacal grin faltered and a light expression swapped its place on the Doctor's face, who moved it towards Dean and the others while rambling: "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, this is brilliant. Actually, I don't think I should call it brilliant until I've seen the creatures with my own eyes, but these molecules, these cells that are in the black liquid are just- "

He paused, noticing Dean, who was looking warily at him and asked:

"What are you talking about?"

"My record doesn't have anything about it, but it seems like these- these Leviathans really_ can_ heal themselves and bleed black. I've never seen anything like it. Nine hundred years of traveling through time and I- well, this is very exciting!" The Doctor did look very excited. The glint of jubilant animation was pronounced in his eyes and Sam was reminded of times when he would react like this at the prospect of hunting demons and ghosts. Except he did it inside instead of out in the open. This alien certainly had no sense of self-consciousness. "Isn't it, Amy, Rory?"

Amy and Rory nodded. "Yup. Very exciting." Amy said dryly while giving a smile. Sam and her exchanged looks and she shrugged. Her eyes seemed to be saying that this was how the Doctor usually reacted to something horrifying and unfamiliar.

He looked over at Dean who grinned wide, nodding at the Doctor though, Sam could see mocking in his eyes. "Yeah. This will be fun."

"I must meet these creatures." The Doctor announced and began walking when Dean interjected:

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Whoa." Dean put his hands up to stop the Doctor right there. Sam crossed his arms and stared at the Doctor in disapproval. "You gonna go and meet those monsters just like that?"

"Well, yes." The Doctor admitted as if there was nothing wrong with that plan.

"You can't kill them. We've tried everything." Dean protested and when the Doctor didn't look convinced, he pointed at Cas. "A freaking angel of the lord drunk on thousands of souls couldn't hold them back. What do you think you can do against it?"

The Doctor's eyes were wide as he looked at Cas, who seemed to be looking at the ground and avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Well, I have ways." He explained ambiguously and added: "What do you mean souls?"

Dean blinked and some anger seemed to disappear off him. "Uh- the essence of someone, wasn't it?"

"Essence?"

"The souls of humans or any demon have energy hidden in them that certain angels can use to recharge their 'fuel'." Castiel informed tonelessly from Amy and Rory's side.

They stared at him as his eyes flitted up and seemed to join with Dean's.

"You were an angel." the Doctor said as if recognizing something after all this time. "Did you- I mean-"

"Purgatory is a place where vampires and innate monsters who were born this way go when they die. It's no better than Hell. In Hell, of course, God trapped Lucifer to punish him for disobedience. In Purgatory, God trapped Leviathans for they were destructive and clever enough to end the world if they so wished." Castiel's face was unreadable as he said all this. His eyes fixed on Dean's, not wavering at all. Sam could cut the tension with a knife, it was so heavy. "I opened Purgatory's door. I consumed all the souls there and didn't realize there were Leviathans among them. They latched onto me. They... took over me." Here, the shame welled up again in the former angel's eyes and Cas looked away from his staring contest with Dean.

Sam watched as Dean swallowed and looked away too, his face conflicted and frowned.

"And that's how you ended up that way." Amy - the red-headed girl - concluded, breaking the icy atmosphere like it was not even there. "When we found you at the lake. You- You were led there by the Leviathans, right?"

"You hid your presence at the back of the vessel so, they wouldn't notice you." The Doctor finished with wonder in his tone. "I get it now." Then, he paused and added: "A bit, actually. All this supernatural stuff is a bit boggling in a way."

Sam raised his brows in inquiry while Dean snorted. "I get what you mean." Sam stopped the urge to roll his eyes at Dean's grin. "Not a man of faith, are you?"

The Doctor shook his head slowly, but Sam could see the clear lie it really was behind those old, veiled eyes.

"Figured." Dean said.

Suddenly, the Doctor whipped his body around and rose a finger. "So! Whose ready for another adventure?" He was grinning widely when Amy called for him. And so, he moved across the room to face Amy and Rory, where they stayed there discussing certain things softly amongst themselvves.

Dean leaned to Sam's side to comment as their hosts were busy at the moment: "He's crazy."

Sam grimaced. "So are we."

Dean looked scandalized and shout-whispered: "Dude. Do not compare me to that weird baby-toothed alien!"

That 'baby-toothed alien' was too busy talking to his companions so, he probably couldn't hear Dean, but Sam winced at him. "Dean." He said in warning. They were not in a familiar area that they could start insulting the owners of it. They had to tread carefully. Sam was sure that the Doctor wasn't a bad guy, call it gut-feeling, but they had nothing more to lose than themselves and they wouldn't be able to handle that.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked away, almost gasping as he came face-to-face with Cas, who had been standing by them for some time. "Cas! What the hell are you doing creeping behind us like a- like a-"

Cas only tilted his head slightly and Dean sighed, losing whatever he was about to say in the expelled breath. He looked over at his friend and blinked suddenly, "Wait. Baby." He said, panic abruptly jolting in his eyes.

"It'll be fine, Dean." Sam reassured, raking a hand through his hair as he watched the exit door to the thing with conflicted eyes. "The Leviathans shouldn't have anything to do with it."

Dean glared at him. "Yes, they do. Sam, they've gotten into our heads, remember? So if they know everything about us than they know our weakness is baby."

Sam didn't try to correct Dean about 'our' weakness, because he wasn't sure he was as attached to the Impala as Dean was. "We can't bring it here, though and the Doctor is talking about meeting the Leviathans- we still have to dispose off the body."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, knowing what they had to do now.

"Is there something wrong?" Castiel asked, noticing their meaningful gazes.

Dean looked warily at his former-best friend. "You're coming with us, right, Cas?"

Castiel nodded seriously. "Of course, Dean."

"Then, it's decided. We're getting out of here." Dean made for the exit directly, but Sam held him there.

"Dean, we gotta tell them we're going." Sam insisted.

"You tell them."

Sam sighed and nodded, letting Dean go who took Cas along with him. Sam took his eyes off them only when he knew Dean had his gun out and that he was carefully getting out of the blue box. He also, had Cas in toe so, it wouldn't be a big problem. Cas may not be an angel anymore, but he would protect Dean at any cost. That much even Sam knew.

"Are you leaving?" the Doctor asked.

"Uh- yeah. We still have some work to do and Bobby might be wondering about us so," Sam put his hand out to shake the Doctor's, who took it slowly, eyes tracing Sam's curiously. "The Leviathans will come to check for the the one's head we just severed." Amy winced from her place beside Rory. "But you can't kill them so, if there are too many, just run. Take your spaceship and run."

"It's called Tardis." the Doctor said finally.

"Thanks for finding Cas." they took their hands away as Sam stepped back hastily, already going into hunter-mode with his hand going to the knife on his holster. "I'll see you around."

"We will see you later, Sam Winchester." the Doctor assured confidently. "And as for Castiel, he helped us find this new place that I never knew existed. So, yes, it has been my pleasure."

Sam chuckled and nodded his farewell to Amy and Rory before leaving, back to his brother and Cas.

-0-

The door to the Novak's house opened to let Amelia and Claire in. Claire's mother was holding onto Claire's arm tightly as she dragged her to the living room, her face furious. Claire blankly walked forward without resisting, her eyes void of emotions. She sat on the couch as her mother positioned her there and stared at the ground.

"What was that?" Her mother demanded, hovering above Claire's figure.

Silence.

The rage tore off Amelia's face in a second as she knelt before her daughter and softened her face as she look her daughter's blank eyes in the eye. "Why did you do that?"

Claire didn't answer though, her face expressed sorrow in the furrow on her forehead.

"Claire." Amelia called softly, caressing her daughter's face as she tried to find any reason behind her daughter's stone-cold resistance. "Why would you run off like that?" she paused, thinking of a reason. Remembering the time Jimmy left like that. Without telling her. This was still Claire though. It wasn't some cold-hearted angel. She knew Claire's expressions well and this was very well Claire. But something had happened to make her like this.

After her father's disappearance the last time, Claire would get like this sometimes. She used to break down easier. Amelia first thought it was because Claire wanted attention and that's why, she acted like this. But now, it seemed that her resistance was getting harder and harder every time this happened. Amelia feared one day that the cold mask would become plastered to her daughter's face and it horrified her.

"Claire, please. What happened?" she questioned, moving a lock of hair behind her daughter's ears. "Sweetie?"

Claire looked up then. Slowly. Her eyes were still cold, but at least, she moved. Then, she spoke:

"Castiel called, mom."

Amelia stared at her, shocked and her heart thudding against her rib-cage like a ticking bomb.

"W-What did he call for? He said, he'd leave us alone for- for your father, right? Why would he call us now?"

Claire watched as Amelia tried to calm herself from all the accusations and bitter resentment that clouded her emotions. "He didn't- he wasn't calling me." Claire clarified. "He was just calling out."

"Calling out for what?" Amelia didn't know if it was just in Claire's head or not, but whatever it was, she wanted it to go away from their lives.

"For Dean." said Claire.

The corner of Amelia's mouth turned up and went down in a second. She looked down. "And so? He wasn't calling for you, so why would you-"

"I- I wanted to call him."

Amelia was getting a headache from all this stress and she backed away from her daughter, sitting straight. "For who, sweetie?"

"For Castiel. I want to meet him again."

"So, he can take over you?"

"Mom-"

Amelia stood up. "After what your father sacrificed for you, so you wouldn't ever have to suffer what he has to-"

"MOM." Claire bolted on her feet as well, glaring.

"What?" Her mother demanded, fire in her eyes.

"I only want to see him."

"Why would you want that?"

"I want to."

"Well, good thing you can't get what you want. You're grounded." Her mother said, rubbing off residue tears from her eyes briskly as she turned away.

Claire stared hard at her back as her nose flared. "I hate you!" she yelled out. "You don't know what it's like, not knowing. Just pretending to be a normal family when we're NOT. What if I don't want this life for us? What if I want to be a part of their world?"

"I'll say, you're going insane."

Claire opened her mouth to retort, but looking at her mother's resolute eyes, she stopped. She wouldn't understand. She was still living in a world where demonic possessions, ghosts, angels and hunters didn't exist. Claire wasn't like that.

She was different. She knew it existed and she wanted to be a part of it.

-0-

"Why'd you let them go?" Amy asked with her arms crossed, watching the door speculatively. The Doctor turned round and walked to the hub again, staring at the screen.

"Because." The Doctor said. His face had a new mysterious wonder about him. Amy and Rory noticed this and Amy was about to slap herself for not noticing sooner.

"Okay, what do you really think of them?" she asked. Rory looked between the two of them shabbily.

"They're dangerous." the Doctor murmured, eyes going downward.

Amy's eyebrows rose though she didn't look surprised. "Yeah, well, those weapons they held kinda pointed it out for me." she snorted. "They were cute though, in a buff monster-hunting kinda way."

Rory gave her an exasperated look and she gave a slight smirk before walking to the Doctor, putting a hand over his shoulder. "Are you afraid of them?"

"I have no idea." he answered.

"So, how come you think they're dangerous?"

"I can feel it. When I met them. When I touched that boy's hand- I saw something."

"Saw something? Like a vision? Like the vision I had of Castiel when he was trying to call out?"

"I imagine, yes. Maybe." The Doctor turned towards her, face held with reflection. "How was your vision like?"

"Clear-cut. White. Minute-flashes. I don't know." she shrugged.

"Were his memories grotesque or ugly, in some way?" He questioned.

She gave him a weird look. "No." she studied him, considering. "Why? What did you see?"

"Would it be melodramatic of me to say: hell?" He confessed with a nervous smile.

She stared at him silently.

"Castiel was saying something about Hell too." Rory interjected the silent tension wound around them.

"So, he wasn't being metaphorical." Amy concluded dryly. "That's comforting."

A corner of the Doctor's lip turned up for a second before it faltered. "The question- the important question is: why are we having all these visions? Why did Castiel's voice reach space? Was it just his desperate plea to be heard that it echoed in space too? Or was it something else?"

"What else would it be? I mean, angels; they're big enough to do this, right?"

"I'm not so sure." when the Doctor had looked upon Cas and his human friends, he had not seen a noble, high-ranking creature above these humans. He had looked weak. Just because the power had left him bereft, did it really mean that an angel of that high a power would look that weak? Those slumped shoulders spoke of weary despair and one more thing: helplessness. What was the real story behind this?

Doctor was so interested by all this that he knew he would meet the Winchesters and their angel-companion again. But first, he had to witness the Leviathans by his own eyes.

So, he waited with his human companions in the Tardis which was invisible to the naked eye and watched from the tardis' camera the input of outside images.

It was mere minutes before he saw those horrendous monsters; looking like civilized humans for a long time until one of them opened their mouth and showed their true form. The Doctor, despite being dumb-founded by the unexpected appearance of such a beast on earth, instructed the tardis to take images of the Leviathan's form so, he could later research it by himself. The waves of magnetic energy rolling off of them was terrifying and one time, one of the Leviathans came close enough to the Tardis to make the Doctor fear. He shushed Amy and Rory with a half-scared look and watched as the Leviathans left when they saw no sign of the Winchesters.

"So, it's true then." Amy finally said to break the tense silence they had been immersed into from the presence of those beasts.

Unusual beasts, they were.

"Leviathans." The Doctor murmured under his breath and decided that he'd now have to research myths and stories about these creatures and more.

He was never more interested in Demonology or religious authorities than he was now.


End file.
